Rapid prototyping is the automated construction of physical objects using solid freeform fabrication. Techniques for rapid prototyping became available in the late 1980s and have been used, for instance, to produce models and prototype parts. Rapid prototyping later became useful for a broader range of applications including, in some instances, making production quality parts in relatively small numbers. As an illustration, some sculptors have used rapid prototyping technologies for producing objects having complex shapes for fine art exhibitions.
In some instances, rapid prototyping may take three-dimensional (3D) modeling from computer-aided design (CAD) software and transform such modeling into thin, horizontal, virtual cross-sections. Such virtual cross-sections may then be formed sequentially in physical space until a complete physical representation of an intended object has been created using one or more of a number of rapid prototyping techniques.
Implementation of various rapid prototyping techniques may enable additive fabrication where an appropriate apparatus reads CAD data input and lays down successive layers of liquid, powder, and/or sheet material to build up the intended object in a series of physical cross-sections. These physical cross-sections, which correspond to the virtual cross-sections of the CAD modeling, may be joined together, fused, and/or cured to create the intended physical object.
Stereolithography is an example of rapid prototyping technology that may be used to produce physical objects having accuracy and a good surface finish. An apparatus capable of performing stereolithography may be referred to as a Stereolithography Apparatus (SLA).